past and future
by Rayneboe
Summary: the doctor takes Martha into a familiar future where someone from his past is looking for him. will eventually be 10throse
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor!" Martha Jones raced down the narrow corridor desperately trying not to look back at the Sakareia hot on her heels; they were a large blundering species who had decided that 22nd century Earth was their next stop for a snack. Martha stared behind her at the long canines and the glowing yellow eyes 'where was he?' she and the Doctor had been separated when he tried to seal off the main entrance and now she couldn't find him any where. She spun round the corner and skidded to a stop.

The Sakareia snapped its jaws at her as the second one approached haunches raised body low to the ground, classic predator pose.

"Duck!" a young woman pushed Martha to the floor and launched 2 small blue boxes one at each of the Sakareia, there was no sound as they imploded, crushed out of existence before her eyes.

Martha took only a second to recover, "What the hell was that? And who are you?" Martha dusted off her jeans staring astonished at the person who had just saved her life.

"Your welcome, no really I insist, next time I save your life really don't mention it!" the girl gave her a pointed look one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, thank you," Martha waited for the answers to her questions.

"Right oh! not a problem see ya," the girl turned away and walk straight bang into the Doctor.

"Hello," he grinned at the new girl then at Martha, "What we doing here then waiting on a bus?"

"Nah don't be silly they out commissioned buses years ago, waiting on a flycab," grinned the new girl.

"Where have you been? I almost got eaten by a giant sabre toothed wolf bear thing?" growled Martha going to the Doctors side.

"A Sak-ar-ee-a" he said slowly she showed no interest in repeating it. "You look alright," he spun her round, "see not a mark on you."

"Yeah well I'd have been dead if it wasn't for her and her little blue box thing," she told him crossing her arms across her chest.

"Reeaally? And who are you then?" they both turned but the girl was gone, and she wasn't down any of the nearest corridors either, "Well that was odd. Ah well, Come on the TARDIS is picking up some strange signals I want to check it out."

The object in question was a rather unremarkable flycab rank, a sort of shelter you could wait in while the fly cabs were on there way, the doctor tried the door, "hmm that's odd its locked" he walked all the way round the shelter then experimentally kicked it. "This is definitely the right place and this fly cab rank is giving off very alien signals, very strange very strange. I can't figure out where its from, definitely not from here, nooo, but then where?" Martha watched him as he inspected the shelter.

"So this is what like a taxi rank of the future?" she tried the door again but it still wouldn't budge, "maybe someone's inside already?"

"Maybe, this is just so strange it's giving off such strange readings that the TARDIS can't decipher it." He tapped the shelter with his glasses thoughtfully, "I have a feeling that this has nothing to do with the recent influx of Sakareia to the area, this is something completely independent."


	2. Chapter 2

Further down the road the young girl sat cradling a mug of hot tea examining a set of well worn photographs, she wiped a single tear from her cheek knowing that she really shouldn't be there that her presence in this place at this time could have awful consequences. But some things were worth the risk, she tucked the pictures into her pocket and sipped on her tea contemplating the young woman she had saved, definitely not from these parts, her clothes were very twentieth century, but then it was coming back into fashion maybe she was just ahead of the game. It was him that was bothering her, there was something so familiar about him, heartbreakingly so.

Didn't matter, she wouldn't be here in a few days, after tomorrow she would never travel to the 22nd century again.

"So the Sakareia are gone completely?" asked Martha following the doctor around the stalls of the market. He tossed her a piece of fruit which looked like an odd cross between a pear and a peach.

"Well, not all of them there are of course more of their species out there plaguing other planets, but for now we're fine." He studied an image in the holo paper stuck on to the end of the stall, "Martha I think there is somewhere I need to be."

"We are gathered here to say goodbye to a man who inspired many, showed incredible strength of character and played an unimaginable role in rebuilding Earth. We owe him our freedom and respect and will always remember him in our hearts. Goodbye David Campbell, you shall be missed." The casket was lowered steadily into the hole in the ground around the grave a few hundred people gathered to pay their respects, his family cried silently as they said goodbye.

"Who was he Doctor?"

"He was a great man, he helped save this planet once from a full Dalek invasion, gah that must have been 50 years ago, the place is looking much better." The Doctor lifted his eyes to scan the crowd, when he caught sight of someone familiar. The girl who had saved Martha stood a bit away from the crowd watching as they wept, she placed a single rose on the ground before turning away. Without a word the Doctor took off after her chasing her round the streets of London he slowed as she approached the flycab shelter.

"Wait!" the Doctor walked up to her one slow step at a time until he was only a few feet away, it has to be her, he knows, he can feel it. Now that she was this close, that she was standing in front of him he could feel it. "Susan?"

She turned to him her face covered by her long golden brown hair, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "It can't be you, I went back I went to Gallifrey, everyone was gone."

"Oh god Susan I thought you were gone to!" the Doctor rushed forward gathering his granddaughter in a fierce hug, holding her tightly, the last of the time lords together.


End file.
